Talk:Citadel: Scan the Keepers
"C-Sec Academy, in the entrance from the Wards. " -- Needs changed. He's outside of C-Sec, in the wards. "In the Embassies, the Volus and Elcor Office beside Ambassador Udina's. " -- Needs a note that he's regularly bugged, and one of the best times to get him is when doing the Consort's quest, as talking to the Elcor before the Consort causes the room to reset - "spwaning" the keeper if he's missing. :There's a mention of this quest in the known issue reports on the Mass Effect website, for whom it may interest. -- Tullis 22:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Cleaned up and noted. --TarkisFlux 00:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I think there is the potential of another issue with this case. I'm trying to go through and find the remaining keepers I haven't scanned. One of them is described as "On the western side of the Consort Chamber. " I finished her quests a while ago and am unable to get into her chamber to check if I ever scanned this one. Wenin 18:40, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind found it, improving the description of it's location Wenin 18:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) variable xp and money on scanning keepers Whereas I believe the experience earned for scanning keepers is variable; increasing per level of the player character, I do not think that the amount of money earned per scan will increase. What I have however seen, is that, for instance, the keeper in the control center of c-sec is worth more money and experience than other keepers. Bugged keeper Its been mentioned before but the keeper in the Volus/Elcor embassy can bug out (i believe it happens usually if you fast travel to the embassies) causing the keeper not to be visible/not spawn. To fix it all I did was saved the game, then loaded said save and bam, keeper was visible. Skitz470 08:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Dock Keeper Apparently, if you're in the middle of the I Remember Me assignment or have just completed it, the Keeper in the dock area won't appear. You have to complete I Remember Me, then leave the room and come back to get it. Saving and loading might work instead of leaving and coming back, but I don't know for sure. Has anybody else experienced this, or was it just an odd glitch? -Rycr 11:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) No XP for Canceling assignment I went through the trouble of finding chorban *only if you do the jahleed assignment* and you only net the paragon points you don't actually get experience. 21:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Can't finish quest As part of the Jahleed's fears quest, I convinced Chorban to stop scanning and then convinced Jahleed to turn himself in. I told him I'd continue scanning but this mission is still checked as completed and I can't scan the final keeper that was left when I stopped the scanning by convincing Chorban. Anyone? -- 18:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I have scanned all but one of the keepers. The one I have a problem with is the one in the Citadel near the Citadel Rapid Transport. It just stands there, head drooped, not doing anything. I am not able to interact with it either. Anyone have thoughts towards this? 23:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I also cannot finish the quest. This was the first time I tried to scan all of them and I've managed to do so - except the quest seems to think I've only scanned 20 keepers. I have gone through the guide on this page multiple times to check I have them all and I do but the quest won't complete. Any ideas on what to do? There are no more interactable keepers besides the one you can examine near Avina. Loz.neo (talk) 04:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I was worried about something like this happening so I saved the game before talking to Jahleed (had not yet completed Scanning the Keepers assignmnet). The Scanning the Keepers quest seemed to be impossible to complete after finishing up the Jahleed's fears quests. The new version of the Scanning the Keeper's quest actually appeared in the log greyed out as if it had been completed, but the text indicated that not all of the keepers had been scanned. So basically, it appears to me that the Scanning the Keepers quest may become bugged if you have not scanned all the keepers before going to far into Jahleed's fears. Even if the Keeper quest is completed Jahleed gives you another scanner and asks you to get results, but at least the quest is actually complete. The quest code itself seems to have some issues that make it quirky. scan all and have scientists turned in I've managed to scan all of the keepers AND have the scientists turned themselves in/arrested. I'm wondering what this does to Mass Effect 2 (I haven't tested yet). Has anyone else been able to do this or am I the only one? If I'm not, shouldn't that information be on the Wiki? --YehudiRoman (talk) 10:25, November 13, 2014 (UTC)